disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulan II
Mulan II is a direct-to-video animated feature that was released in 2005. It is a sequel to the 1998 film, Mulan. The film features Mulan and Shang as they serve as escorts on a special mission given to them by the Emperor Plot The sequel takes place approximately one month after the events of the first film. Mulan is shown to be idolized by many of the local children, especially the young girls, as a result of her heroics, though Chi Fu still thinks she is worthless until the end of the film where he learns to at least marginally respect girls. One day, Shang, who has been promoted to General in between the films, proposes to Mulan, who happily accepts. When Mushu learns of the wedding, he is pleased at first. However, the First Ancestor informs Mushu that if Mulan marries, Mushu will no longer be a Fa family guardian. This is because Mulan would become a part of Shang's family, thus his family's ancestors and guardians would take over. Mushu becomes worried, especially when the ancestors show their happiness at the thought of Mushu returning to his gong-ringer duties. (Apparently, Mushu had been aggravating the ancestors with his demands for special treatment.) Mushu decides to try to break the couple apart. Meanwhile, Mulan and Shang are summoned by the Emperor. He reveals that the Mongols are threatening China. The Emperor plans to form an alliance with the neighboring kingdom of Qui Gong, to help fend of the Mongols. To solidify the alliance, he asks Mulan and Shang to escort three princesses: Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su to Qui Gong, where they will be married to Lord Chin's three sons. If Mulan and Shang do not complete the mission in three days, the alliance will crumble, and the Mongols will be able to destroy China. Mulan and Shang set off, bringing along Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. It is revealed that despite the trio's involvement in the rescue of China, the three have not been able to find wives as the Matchmaker had thrown them out. During the trip, the princesses each fall in love with one of the trio, and the feelings are mutual among Yao, Ling and Chien Po. One night, the three soldiers take the princesses to a nearby village where they impress the princesses. Mulan decides to disobey orders and try to prevent the arranged marriage. Meanwhile, Mushu works to try to break apart Mulan and Shang. He is successful in tricking Shang into thinking that Mulan is using him. This leads to friction between Shang and Mulan. As the trip goes on, they pass through land that is inhabited by bandits. Under pressure from Cri-Kee, Mushu is forced to reveal his plan to break up Mulan and Shang. Realizing the misunderstanding, Mulan goes to clear up the matter with Shang. Before she can do so, the group is attacked by bandits. Mulan and Shang are able to save the princesses, but end up hanging from a broken bridge. The rope can only support one person, so Shang lets go to save Mulan, and falls into the river. Mulan continues on the journey to Qui Gong. However, since the princesses don't wish to go through with the marriage, and Shang is believed dead, Mulan offers herself as a bride to one of the princes. However, Shang is revealed to have survived the fall, and goes to Qui Gong to try to stop her. Mulan almost goes through with the marriage, but is stopped by the Golden Dragon of Unity, actually Mushu imitating the dragon by speaking from inside the statue. The ruler of Qui Gong is forced to stop the wedding. Mulan and Shang are married and the princesses are released from their vows. Back home, the ancestors prepare a list of chores to do for Mushu, Shang arrives at the shrine and combines his family's temple with Mulan's. This allows Mushu to keep his title as family guardian. In his joy, he accidentally reveals himself to Shang. However, Mulan has already told Shang of Mushu, so the matter is null. Mulan and Shang live happily ever after. Cast *Ming-Na as Fa Mulan *Mark Moseley as Mushu *B.D. Wong as Li Shang *Sandra Oh as Ting-ting *Lauren Tom as Su *Lucy Liu as Mei *Harvey Fierstein as Yao *Gedde Watanabe as Ling *Jerry Tondo as Chien Po *Pat Morita as The Emperor of China *George Takei as First Ancestor Fa *June Foray as Grandmother Fa *Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li *Frank Welker as Cri-Kee *Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou *April Winchell as The Matchmaker *Mary Gibbs as Sha-Ron (uncredited) *Lea Salonga as Fa Mulan (singing voice) *Judy Kuhn as Ting-Ting (singing voice) *Christopher Lloyd as Lord Chin (voice talent) Mulan Wiki Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:2005 films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Flims released by year Category:Sequel films Category:Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Disney Princess Films